Nathasha es una loquilla
by Netsune
Summary: —Bien entonces... —todos con tuvieron el aliento cuando la rusa hablo con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente que no presagiaba nada bueno. —Si jugáramos a la casita... ¿qué roles jugarían? — los Vengadores la miraron con mi le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. —Nath no creo que eso... — comenzó Clint antes de recibir una mirada de advertencia de la pelirroja. One-Shot STONY
1. Chapter 1

Natasha es un loquilla

—Bien entonces... —todos contuvieron el aliento cuando la rusa hablo con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente que no presagiaba nada bueno. —Si jugáramos a la casita... ¿qué roles jugarían? — los Vengadores la miraron con mi le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.  
—Nath no creo que eso... — comenzó Clint antes de recibir una mirada de advertencia de la pelirroja, que lo silencio al instante.  
— Al menos díganme ¿quién sería el papá? — no le contestaron inmediatamente, aunque todos observaron fijamente al Capitán Rogers quien se comenzaba a sentir incómodo ante el escrutinio.  
—Sin duda el Capitán — respondió al fin, sin dar lugar a réplicas con su extraño acento rumano, Wanda, provocando que nuestro millonario, playboy y filántropo residente frunciera el ceño.  
—¿Por qué el Capi-Paleta? — Tony evitó que una mueca se instalará en su rostro, ya que su tono no había salido tan sarcástico como quería, sin embargo, la respuesta no llego de inmediato, de hecho, no llego.  
—¿Qué sucede? — Peter acababa de entrar y estaba acunclillado en el techo; traía puesto su traje, aparentemente al regresar de la escuela encontró algunos problemas, Tony le miro con cara de no ensucies mi techo — ¿Qué le hicieron a mamá, eh?— su tono se había escuchado enfadado, sin embargo la cara que había puesto el hombre de hierro era impagable, Natasha había observado divertida el cambio de color en su rostro primero un ligero sonrojo, luego pálido, luego un rojo chillón hasta las orejas.  
—¡Lo que faltaba! — grito con exasperación se cruzó de brazos y piernas e hizo un puchero, Steve soltó una risita, los demás observaban la escena divertidos sin decidirse a intervenir, Wanda sólo pensaba que al fin alguien lo había dicho.  
—No te enfades, no es tan malo— Steve se le acercó y le sujeto ligeramente el brazo, para que dejará de hacer berrinche.  
—Lo dices por qué eres Capi-Papá — le reclamo haciendo a este sonrojarse, Natasha casi no aguantaba la risa, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la dinámica que manejaban.  
—Tu eres más del tipo maternal Stark — dijo Clint quien no resistió más, lo tenía que sacar de su sistema, Bucky soltó una risita.  
—Nadie pidió la opinión de un elfo... Legolas— le espeto Tony, volviendo a su discusión con el Capitán, Peter suspiró, entendía más o menos la situación; seguro alguien había hecho al fin la pregunta, y también sabía que entonces alguien le debía dinero, miro a Wanda quien asintió, se bajó del techo y quedo delante del sofá donde Steve y Tony discutían, se pensó un poco lo que iba a decir.  
—Bueno ya que están discutiendo me iré a una fiesta de adolescentes con muchos gamberros, mujeres y juegos de azar— hizo ademán de caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Tony lo detuvo.  
—¿A dónde crees que vas? —.  
— A una fiesta— contestó el castaño lo más inocente que pudo.  
—No, claro que no vas a ir a ningún lado— le dijo con firmeza, después de todo a un Stark no se le niega nada.  
— Pero los jóvenes necesitamos relajarnos de vez en cuando— hizo un mohín y miró al Capitán, quien en esos momentos por alguna extraña razón deseo que se lo tragara la tierra —¿verdad, Capitán? — Steve le miro sorprendido, estaba de acuerdo en cierta forma, pero la parte de lo de mujeres y juegos de azar no le había gustado, estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió escalofríos en su nuca, volteo a su izquierda y se dio cuenta que Tony lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, era una clara mirada de advertencia, que le decía que si metía la pata lo mataría, lo que por extraño que parezca lo intimidó, Steve trago fuerte antes de atreverse a responder.  
—Creo que si necesitas tiempo de esparcimiento... —hizo una pausa al no verse interrumpido y miró de reojo a Tony , quien parecía esperar sus siguientes palabras con una ceja levantada —pero no creo que una fiesta de ese tipo sea lo más adecuado, además sino mal recuerdo Tony me dijo que esta semana tienes exámenes, así que no es una buena idea —agregó, Tony le miro orgulloso y por algún motivo sintió que algo se removió en su interior... quizás se estaba enfermando, pero eso era casi imposible, sonrió sin darse cuenta. Peter miro a Tony, quien le observaba ufano, sentado en su pose de "un Stark siempre gana", solo se encogió de hombros.  
—Bueno entonces supongo que iré a estudiar un rato y después usare el taller— Tony le sonrió orgulloso, comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba.  
— Si necesitas algo dile a Viernes para que me avise—.  
— Gracias... mamá — dijo Peter antes de perderse escaleras arriba, sólo para picarle un poco, Tony sólo torció los ojos, aunque un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Wanda se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta a paso seguro, al fin habían terminado su discusión y probado su punto.  
— ¿A dónde vas jovencita? — le interrogó Tony.  
—Iré de compras, Visión me prometió acompañarme — Tony sólo les miro con sospecha un segundo, al final suspiro y murmuró "con cuidado", Wanda sonrió y Visión le prometió que no tardarían, Steve sólo asintió en su dirección, todos estaban en silencio, no le habían dicho nada durante toda esa escena, evidentemente ambos les habían dado permiso.  
— Cuidas bien de los niños... mamá — le soltó Barton para molestarlo, Tony sólo le fulminó con la mirada y se levantó indignado.  
— Insisto Legolas, nadie pidió tu opinión, además tu serias adoptado — se fue por el pasillo hacia su taller, Steve se levantó detrás de él.  
—No deberían molestarlo tanto— les regaño y se fue detrás de Tony, alcanzaron a escuchar algo como "No era su intención molestarte", y un al menos tú eras "el papá ", antes de que dejasen de escuchar sus voces, Sam silbo, Clint aún estaba parpadeando por lo que le había contestado Tony y Pietro le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo después de un "no te traumes anciano", Peter regreso a la sala, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la del hombre de hierro cuando ganaba una apuesta y es que precisamente eso era.  
—¿Fue nuestra tía la asesina? — pregunto, Natasha sólo sonrió y levantó una ceja, todos le miraron, Sam, Scott y Pietro se acercaron y le pagaron, Natasha le miro inquisitiva —Verás. .. apostamos a quien metería primero la pata, o les preguntaría algo así, y ellos apostaron por Clint— no es que no lo supiera ya, de hecho había acordado algo con él, porque claro que se había enterado de todo.  
Por otro lado Rodhey conocía algo a la mujer y había apostado sabiamente por ella, por eso antes de que llegara Peter le habían pasado su parte, además él sabía algo, hacia menos de tres días Tony le había confesado que estaba enamorado del Capi-Paleta como le decía el, bueno en realidad había llegado muy preocupado diciéndole que este le hacía sentir extraño, le describió una serie de cosas, a lo que le contesto que estaba enamorado del Capitán Rogers, Tony por supuesto lo negó con vehemencia, le insulto y se fue, al día siguiente regreso y le dijo que quizás tuviera razón, fue entonces cuando comenzó el drama, todos los temores de Tony le atacaron, Rhodes sabía que esto solo era el temor del millonario, era algo paranoico e inseguro, por mucho que se esforzará por demostrar lo contrario, después de lo que había visto, se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado el Capitán cuando Tony le dirigió una mirada satisfecha, estaba igual o más coladito por su amigo de lo que el hombre de hierro estaba, al parecer todos habían notado su dinámica menos ellos, y es que últimamente Steve pasaba más tiempo en el taller, hablando o haciendo cualquier tontería, por ello todos estaban esperando a que se declararán o explotará todo en su cara... si había personas que solo querían ver arder el mundo; por otro lado Bucky quien se había tensado a su lado suspiró y Clint trato de alentarlo diciéndole que si el otro no se apresuraba podía tomar ventaja, Barnes sólo sonrió derrotado, tomaría su oportunidad, habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos cuando arreglaba su brazo, si aún había muchas cosas por suceder.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno pues aquí esta, perdón por hacerlos esperar pero, me paso algo feo con mi teléfono y resulta que ahí tenia mis archivos de mis fanfic, no me di cuenta que no se había sincronizado y bueno se armó la revolución, los acabo de recuperar, mi otro fanfic o actualizare hasta el próximo fin de semana…. U.u_

Capítulo 2 

Había metido la pata... lo sabía, pero es que no pudo evitarlo, no, para ser exacto no recordaba que esa reacción en específico, ya le había traído problemas antes, pero esta vez había sido aún peor, sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle algo, el propio Bruce le había dicho para su gran confusión que si no se apresuraba se le iban a adelantar y el en su ceguera no había entendido, por lo que ahora se encontraba en el pasillo con Wanda y Pietro bloqueándole el paso, Peter estaba en la habitación con Tony, quien se había encerrado y nadie podía pasar a excepción de los niñ... de los nuevos Vengadores. Suspiro derrotado, regreso a la sala, y se sentó. 

Estaba realmente frustrado, no sabía cómo manejar aquella situación, incluso James se había enfadado con él, pero desde hacía un día sentía cierta rabia y no precisamente en contra del millonario, pero la fue a pagar con él, en realidad traía a bronca con Barton por acosar precisamente al primero, y aunque Tony lo había tomado con humor, él en el interior ardió. Las cosas se habían presentado una tras otra el día anterior sin darle una pequeña tregua; cuando él llegó, después de una misión de una semana de comer poco y dormir menos, quería descansar y quizás hablar un poco con Tony, que últimamente se había vuelto una de sus actividades favoritas, pero no... llegó y Clint lo estaba sosteniendo por la cintura y el hombre de hierro le sonrió coqueto. 

-Eres un hombre incestuoso Legolas... y te entiendo - le sonrió con superioridad- pero... suéltame-. 

-No quiero... sentí un repentino complejo de Edipo - el playboy frunció el ceño. 

-¿Qué está pasando?- interrumpió Steve cuando pudo reaccionar, lo más calmado que pudo, pero no se sentía calmado, en realidad había tensado todo su cuerpo dispuesto a atacar y sintió la bilis subir por su esófago, una sensación muy parecida a la que tuvo con Howard y el fondue... si saben a lo que me refiero, solo que multiplicada por diez. Tony al escucharlo se giró bruscamente hacia él y le sonrió. 

-Nada... al parecer desde que supo que es adoptado dejo salir a flote su complejo edipico... cuidado Capi-Paleta - se burló, pero borró su sonrisa al notar que Barton no le había soltado y que por el contrario le acercó más a su pecho, Tony sintió un cosquilleo cuando este se rio - Sé que soy irresistible, pero suéltame ya... VIERNES , envía el aparta chusma-. 

-Como ordene Señor Stark- Clint se alejó por reflejo, y Steve se rio un poco, Tony por su lado le miro burlón. 

-Olvídalo Viernes la chusma se apartó sola- Clint le miro mal. 

-Bueno mamá...ahora sé que sabes defenderte- esta vez fue el turno de Tony de mirarle mal y sonrojarse, Steve se acercó, Clint retrocedió al instante, entonces se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba, parecía que le iba arrancar la cabeza. 

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto ahora Tony, que lo miraba fijamente, entre confundido y preocupado, parecía que estaba sobre reaccionando, relajo su cuerpo. - ¿Steve?... - el millonario le llamo. 

-Em... no pasa nada... creo que solo estoy un poco cansado...- Tony le miro extrañado. 

\- ... si tú lo dices- el arquero aprovecho ese momento para darse a la huida sin que se dieran cuenta, lo que los dejo en un silencio extraño, Tony carraspeo. - Voy a hacer café, ¿quieres?- Steve sólo asintió y siguió al genio a la cocina, se recargo en una pared mientras le observaba. 

\- ¿Por qué Clint te estaba abrazando? - no sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta, pero ya no podía hacer nada para retractarse. 

\- ¿ Qué? , es justo como te lo dije... en realidad, fue dos segundos antes de que entrarás por la puerta...- Steve se arrepintió en cuanto vio a Tony fruncir el ceño, pero este hizo una pausa de unos segundos que al primero le parecieron horas. - ¿Por qué?, ¿estás celoso? - esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Capitán quien solo balbuceo, Tony había hecho esa pregunta no tan seguro como sonaba, pero al ver la reacción no pudo evitar reirse, Steve bufo y se acercó al moreno, quien aún le daba la espalda, colocó sus brazos a cada lado, Tony estaba bastante sorprendido de encontrarse atrapado literalmente. - ¡Capitán! ...- Peter acaba de entrar y se había quedado de piedra en el umbral, las últimas sílabas de su "saludo" habían sonado ahogadas, y una maldición paso por su mente, Steve se ello a la velocidad del rayo de un muy aturdido y algo sonrojado Tony. Después de eso todo había sido bastante caótico, Peter se disculpó una y mil veces, Tony sólo atinó a preguntar porque todos estaban tan callados arriba, a lo que el muchacho sólo atinó a guardar un sospechoso silencio, que Tony supo interpretar demasiado bien, Steve sólo se limitó a suspirar. 

Y ahora esto, poco antes de entrar de nuevo en la torre de los vengadores se había encontrado con el be doctor Banner o Verde como le decía el millonario, por alguna extraña razón terminaron hablando de lo sucedido el día anterior con Barton, si desde el día anterior era Barton, fue entonces cuando el doctor le hizo extraña advertencia; sí bien Bucky y Tony solamente habían estado hablando, el capitán noto claramente que James estaba... coqueteando... seriamente, y de ahí todo se fue en picada, parecían estar bromeando, el primero le sujeto la mano a Stark, quien no se alejó, entonces nuestro patriótico capitán dio varias zancadas para llegar con ellos, Tony lo miro sorprendido, pero su amigo, casi hermano, solo tenso su mandíbula, pregunto qué estaba sucediendo y entonces Bucky le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, comenzaron a discutir, el millonario intento interferir y en su furia le había dicho que primero era Clint y ahora Bucky, inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo, el rostro del moreno paso por varios estados en primer lugar reflejo dolor, después sorpresa, dolor de nuevo y finalmente cólera, le había gritado algo como "eres un anciano idiota", y se había retirado muy indignado de ahí , después de eso James y el habían tenido un palabras, destruyeron un par de sillas, pero después había sido advertido, decidió ir con Tony para intentar disculparse, sabía que se había desquitado con él, pero cuando fue a su habitación se encontró con campo minado para cruzar, finalmente derrotado decidió bajar a la sala. 

Decidió esperar a que el castaño bajar, probablemente lo haría por su dosis de café, que aun e faltaba, pero no había bajado, probablemente obra de Visón o alguno de los ni… muchachos, que estaban ayudando a evitar que se encontraran, no fue a dormir a su cuarto hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, no podía, se acercó al cuarto de Tony, se sentó delante de la puerta decidiendo, no se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido, una suave sacudida le despertó era Tony, que se veía preocupado, en cuanto abrió los ojos se levantó rápidamente y miro hacia otro lado. 

-No deberías dormir frente a las puertas de los demás Rogers es escalofriante…- 

-Tony…-. 

-Tienes suerte de que tuviera sed… . ¿sed?, ¿qué no tenía Tony una jarra de agua en su habitación?, y es que eso era cierto, pero Stark no odia dormir, y menos después de que VIERNES le hiciera un comentario respecto a o que estaba haciendo Steve, así que decidió que lo del agua era una buena excusa para salir a despertarlo; con ansias de salir corriendo Tony comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras pero Steve le detuvo 

-Tony espera…- 

\- ¿Qué quieres Rogers?, ya dijiste o que pensabas de mí, ¿no?- 

-No- aquel "no" había sonado demasiado firme, Tony intento deshacerse de su agarre, pero le fue imposible. 

\- ¿Vienes a agregar algo más a Bruce o algo…-. 

-Te equivocas!, yo …. No creo eso en verdad- 

\- No lo parecía- 

\- Tony, yo no creo lo que dije, estaba molesto con James, con Clint y conmigo también… - Tony aguardo en silencio a que continuara y se giró para mirarlo – yo… estaba celoso….- no es que el moreno no lo hubiera pensado ya, sin embargo se había negado a creerlo, y ahora venia e mismísimo Capi- Paleta a decírselo en persona, así que solo atino a verle sorprendido. -Yo...- antes de que pudiera continuar el teléfono de Steve comenzó a sonar- e intento ignorarlo peor comenzó a emitir distintos sonidos que se alternaban entre mensajes y llamadas, Steve suspiro y saco el teléfono, Tony alcanzo a ver Fury en el contacto, ya un poco decepcionado espero a que contestara para poder irse, peor el capitán presiono otra tecla. 

\- ¿Le acabas de colgar al...- 

-Eso no importa Tony, solo lo que tú en realidad eres... eres mucho más que eso eres... - antes de que el capitán dijera una palabra más VIERNES interrumpió. 

-La meto interrumpir la confesión señor... pero el Director Fury exige que le comunique con el Capitán, ha pasado por todos los protocolos - Tony no sabía en dónde meterse, el …. el gran Anthony Edward Stark estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. 

-Capitán necesitamos su ayuda urgentemente, la ciudad ...- escucharon un pequeño estallido como si un jarrón se hubiera caído y hecho pedazos contra el piso, y un "no" muy frustrado, que había sonado muy parecido a Natasha, se miraron interrogantes. 

-Iré a ver- el capitán sólo asintió y Fury le siguió explicando. 

Lo que Tony encontró fue una Natasha con la cabeza baja murmurando cosas y soltando risitas, lo cual le dio a decir verdad un poco de medio, un Clint casi dándose topes en la pared y una muy malhumorada Wanda Maximoff, Peter que había ido a ver que sucedía, estaba bostezando y preguntando por qué el escándalo, también uno de sus jarrones estaba en el piso hecho pedazos, solo suspiro y le dijo que no se acercaran, no que no se preguntaba que estaban haciendo allí los tres; regreso con el Capitán, para decirle que después seguirán con la conversación, en realidad, por alguna desconocida razón Tony estaba postergando lo más posible aquello, por supuesto alguien se había dado cuenta de ello. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sam salió más temprano a correr, aunque realmente no se sorprendería que el capitán hubiese salido más temprano aún, después de todo era Steve Rogers, señor disciplina, no que el no fuera disciplinado, pero vamos que hablamos del Capitán América, en fin, comenzó a correr y no tardó en escuchar "A tu izquierda", pero por un segundo dudo que fuese su amigo, no escucho el habitual tono de diversión por molestarle un poco, y esto le pareció extraño, Steve solía estar más alegre por las mañanas, sin embargo no pudo pensarlo demasiado porque escucho muy pronto, para su gusto un "A tu derecha"... demasiado pronto, el cerebro de Sam hizo corto circuito, aunque fuese Steve Rogers, alias Capitán América, eso no era posible, pero la persona que pasó a su lado fue James Bucanan Barnes, quien parecía completamente despreocupado.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡oye!, ¡Bucky! - el nombrado se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Sam trastabillara y chocara con su espalda, el ex soldado del invierno solo se rio.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Sam bufo como respuesta.

\- Si, pero creo que te faltan aún treinta y nueve vueltas - le dijo sonando "molesto" o eso pensaba él, Barnes se rio de nuevo - ¿ya las disté? -.

\- No, imagino que de tuviste me De tuviste de hacerlas por algo- bromeó y Sam le miro mal, pero dejaría su pequeña riña para después.

\- Bueno... Steve... sonaba algo ... raro... -Sam se abstuvo de decir molesto, porque así era como el Cap se había escuchado, Bucky frunció el ceño y pareció pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación y Sam espero.

Natasha hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa y Clint se estremeció, no le gustaba en absoluto aquella mueca extraña, no presagiaba nada bueno, había visto todo el proceso... desde que James, mejor conocido como Logan o Wolverine había arribado a la torre, ambos se habian preguntado por qué estaba ahí, no que él y Stark fuesen amigos... además... "oh", se habían equivocado, al parecer se llevaban relativamente bien, no, corrección, se llevaban de las maravillas y entonces pasó, Clint sintió escalofríos, miro a Natasha que tenía esa extraña mueca y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, sin duda planeaba algo, fuera lo que fuera tenía que ver con Tony; el arquero suspiró recordando que si no lo hubiera amenazado aquella vez, no hubiese iniciado aquel "incestuoso" coqueteo (no se arrepentía de nada) en el que pudo morir de no haberlo tomado como una broma, bien pues... tenía muy clara una cosa, no se quería ver envuelto en aquel plan que se estaba formando en la loca y astuta mente de su amiga, tampoco iba a interferir, no quería despertar bajo el agua y respirando por un tubo; demasiado tarde como para no ser notado Clint comenzó su lento retroceso a su habitación, Natasha le lanzó una mirada y le sonrió cómo el gato que obtuvo la leche...

-Nath, no- dijo lo más firmemente que pudo, pero no retrocedió, cualquier movimiento en falso sería una señal, además a Clint le costaba trabajo negarle algo, la pelirroja sólo movió los labios, pero el arquero le entendió perfectamente y palideció, aquello no sólo iba a ser vergonzoso, seguro habría un malentendido y ya no quería poner a prueba los buenos modales del capitán, quien parecía dejarlos un poco de lado cuando del excéntrico come donas se trataba.

Al final se acercaron a los otros dos a saludar, al apreciar estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante de cómo les podía ayudar el genio con algunas cosas, ellos por supuesto se habían acercado para saber que se traían esos dos y desde cuando eran amigos, comenzaron a bromear, después de un rato Tony les miraba con una ceja levantada en clara señal de "me van a contar que traman", hasta que llegaron al meollo del asunto, ¿¡qué rayos hacia Logan ahí!?, éste sólo les mito y se comenzó a reír.

-Al parecer Iron Man es buena mamá... cuida muy bien de los niños-

\- ¡Hey! - Tony sólo le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a modo de reproche, pero no parecía realmente molesto, Clint les miro sorprendido, y Natasha... bueno ella estaba teniendo una epifanía, ellos... ¿acaso no tenían muy buena química?, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?.

-... y una buena niñera también - continuo.

-Lo dice el papá de los pollitos- Stark le regreso la pulla, pero estaba ligeramente sonrojado, nadie sabía que en secreto a Tony le encantaba cuidar de los "niños", el que le dijeran que era bueno haciéndolo le hacía especialmente feliz, aun así comenzaron a pelear de nuevo.

-Clint, vámonos... él casi regresa - ¿él?, ¿a quién se refería con...oh y otra vez "oh", resoplo, no sólo había estado involucrado en el plan de Natasha, sino que había ayudado a llevarlo a cabo, estaba hasta la cadera en el lodo con ella si alguien los descubría, bueno... valdría la pena al final, subieron las escaleras y solo escucharon un: "¿Wolverine?", "Cap", Natasha sospechaba que el cerebro de Tony trabajaba a toda velocidad para evitar quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que el Capitán.

-Te voy regresar a tu mocoso- dicho esto desapareció esclerosis arriba antes de que los otros pudieran siquiera contestarle, Clint y Natasha se ocultaron y dejaron que Tony pasará a la habitación de Peter probablemente.

-¿A ti... te gusta verdad?- .


End file.
